


Eh?

by senaxeth



Series: Chummy [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Tsuna, Natsu, and Takeshj went to eat lunch but then Tsuna had a flashback. Now, he has different hunger to satiate.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Chummy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639114
Kudos: 23





	Eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> A/N: This was made yeaaaars ago. I dunno how I even come up with this mess.
> 
> Warning: Twincest, Incest. Please ignore grammatical and spelling errors.

“Ne, Take-chi...” Tsuna started, his eyes looking upward at their tall companion. 

Yamamoto was between his twin friends; they were walking side by side heading for the cafeteria. He turned his head to regard what Tsuna said, his brownish black eyes looking down at the shorter of the twin. “Hm?” He replied.

Tsuna suddenly intertwined his hand on his and leaned his upper body on Yamamoto’s strong arms, his weight like air doing nothing to strain the tall sportsman. “Let’s do it.” Tsuna said, his intense gaze caught the taller man’s eyes sharpen at the request, his previous innocent demeanor change into a predator for a moment before he changed back.

Yamamoto’s acts are so entertaining. “Eh? Right now?” He tries to pretend to care about the time but Tsuna isn’t fooled one bit. 

He still remembers their escapades at the boys’ restroom three weeks ago. Yamamoto was supposed to prepare for their next match but because Tsuna asked, he complied and almost made him late. The results were more than he could ask for, having an adrenaline pumped athletic teenager fuck him raw was fantastic. Tsuna swears he could still feel the throb on his hole or it’s just because his brother just fucked him all night yesterday.

When Tsuna kept silent, Yamamoto turned to look his other side, the older of the twin, waiting for any indication of permission. Yamamoto couldn’t just agree after all, he needed to be approved before acting on his instincts to take his friend there and then, right in front of his twin, Natsu, and the people around them. 

Natsu just watched their interaction, he looks at his precious brother’s lustful gaze and couldn’t bring himself to say no so with a sigh, Natsu nodded his head.

Tsuna brightened up and hurriedly went to kiss his brother on the lips, uncaring if other people in the hallway saw them or not. 

Their public display of brotherly affection was the talk of the school on their first day and that lead them to knowing a certain skylark. No one knows what happened to the three when the prefect confronted them but after that, the infamous head of disciplinary committee never bothered the twins ever again, so the rest of the school learned not to pry and complain since they can also get a good show out of it.

Tsuna was still holding Yamamoto’s hand while he kissed his brother. He lustfully looked at Natsu. “You can join too?” Tsuna hopefully offered, wanting to be with his brother as much as possible. 

Natsu just smiled. He looked at Yamamoto’s awaiting figure. “I wouldn’t mind but I’m sure Takeshi has been wanting to take you for himself.” Natsu kissed Tsuna’s cheeks one last time and smirked knowingly at Yamamoto before walking off to the direction of the cafeteria. 

Tsuna looked at the taller male and saw his flustered face. They looked at each other for a moment, understanding the need they have then, Tsuna tugged at his hand before they, too, went to their own way, to the direction of the boys’ restroom. Forget lunch time. Tsuna couldn’t wait to taste Yamamoto’s cock again.


End file.
